Daddy Daughter Time
by tamelaine
Summary: Oneshot--Bella comes home and observes a special moment between Edward and Renesmee.


**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of her characters. **

AN: This was inspired by the negative reaction some people have to Edward as a father in Breaking Dawn. While he may not have been out front and in the open with his relationship with Renesmee, he certainly was there and loved her as was evident in many of the passages during the book. Anyone get the part where she was showing Bella her memories of Edward singing to her? Anyways, enjoy! My beta is swamped so she hasn't gotten a chance to look this over yet, so don't flame me for any mistakes!

BPOV

As soon as I walked in the door, I heard the melodic, soothing tones of Edward's voice coming from Renesmee's room. I quietly followed the sound, not wanting to interrupt the moment between them. Stopping just outside the door, I peeked around it and was met with a poignant scene.

Renesmee sat cuddled on Edward's lap in the old fashioned wood rocking chair. He was singing a lulluby to her--not one that was familiar to me, yet somehow similar to my own lullaby that he'd composed for me so long ago. It had a soft, melodic tone that made one think of angels and heaven. Of course our daughter would inspire such a resplendent piece.

My breath caught at the look in Edward's eyes. Surely there was no father on earth that could love his daughter as much as he did. As he sang, he carefully stroked her face lovingly, over her cheek, her forehead, even her nose--a feather-light touch that was full of emotion. He moved to her hair next, smoothing it down over her tiny head and weaving his fingers through her bronze ringlets.

As the song came to an end, Renesmee opened her eyes and smiled brilliantly at him. Touching her tiny hand to his cheek, she grinned up at him, waiting for a response.

"I love you too, Renesmee," Edward whispered softly. She kept his hand at his cheek for a moment longer before letting it drop away.

"Hmmm, you want to hear that story again?" Edward mused. I wondered what this was about. She'd never showed me a story he'd told her during their previous daddy-daughter moments.

She looked demandingly at him for a moment, communicating her wishes through her eyes.

"Of course, Renesmee. Where do I begin? Hmmm..." he looked up at me, and winked. It was not surprise to me that he'd known I was there all along.

"Once upon a time there was a vampire. He was not like an ordinary vampire, but one of a select few who strived to be a better person--to be strong and to resist innate behavior. He wasn't very good at it, but eventually succeeded. Yet, somehow his life was very empty. Though full of anything he could ask for--knowledge, money, eternal life--there was something missing in his life. Something he didn't even know existed for him. His life was very bleak, full of monotonous day-to-day living because of this void," he began.

Renesmee suddenly put her hand up to his cheek once more. "Yes, you're right. Mommy is what-or who-was missing in my life," he answered, glancing up at me with love evident in his topaz eyes. I smiled and gestured for him to go on with the story for his impatient daughter.

"One day, there came a light into his life. A simple human girl with long, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes appeared at his school. She changed his life in one, swift moment. Where bleakness was, there was, at first anger. He was angry because she disrupted his life in ways that he could have not foreseen. You see, he had smelled her sweet scent and she tempted him beyond reason. Somehow, he resisted and after a time, began to see her as more than a lovely temptation. She was intelligent, kind, selfless, and honest. She was also beautiful beyond words. Where darkness had been his life, now there was light, and happiness. For the first time, he truly lived."

Renesmee smiled, and that was all the incentive he needed to continue. "By some miracle, the angel fell in love with him as well. Though there were many dangers facing them and their love, they fought against all of it, and eventually were able to proclaim their love to each other in front of all their close friends and family as they were married beneath a canopy of flowers. Soon after, they discovered that they were to have a child, and they knew that no other couple could have been more blessed." Edward was the one to smile at Renesmee this time.

"Soon they had a beautiful, copper headed little girl with her mother's eyes. She was the light of their lives and they couldn't get enough of watching her grow and learn. They decided that their lives could not be more perfect and they all lived happily ever after," he whispered as he closed the story. His voice was so tender, that I knew if I could cry, tears would be streaming down my face.

He smiled up at me one more time, dazzling me as usual, before looking down at her once again. "Now little one, it's time for you to go to sleep." And he began singing once again--the same breathtaking melody I'd heard before. The feelings flowing between them were so loving, so tender that I felt I was intruding on their own special moment and I stepped away from the door.

Before I could turn away, I saw her raise her hand to Edward's cheek once more and he answered quietly before continuing with his song. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you too," he murmured. Her hand fell away and her eyelids fluttered, and I knew she'd be asleep soon.

I walked slowly into our bedroom and sat on the bed to wait for Edward. Of course Edward was the best father on the planet. He did everything else with such ease and perfection that I'd expected nothing less of him. I had to admit, I'd been worried when we'd first discovered the pregnancy. He'd been so worried about me, so terrified that I wouldn't survive--and I hadn't of course, but as always, he'd come to my rescue.

The first time I knew that things would be alright was when Edward finally was able to hear Renesmee's thoughts. The awe he'd felt for her at that moment would forever be ingrained in my mind, amid the other fuzzy, imperfect human memories I was so determined to hold on to. As much as he'd so obviously loved her from that point on, it was nothing compared to now. Each day, their bond with one another became stronger. I knew that Renesmee cherished her time with Edward as he rocked and sang to her, played with her, and taught her new things. Likewise, Edward was always ready for some interaction with her, apart from the rest of our family who were constantly fighting over who got to hold her next.

I glanced up as Edward walked into the room. Smiling, I beckoned him to sit next to me. "You're the world's greatest father," I said, still awed at the loving interaction I'd witnessed.

"I have to be to live up to the world's greatest mother," he answered, grinning at me, dazzling me as always.

"I love you Edward," I said, sighing as I snuggled up against him on our soft white bed.

"I love you more," he answered, holding me tight as he began to sing my own lullaby to me. I cuddled closer to him, content in his arms where I belonged.


End file.
